shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lillian Michelle Thūrwolf
better known as . was born in the eastern thurwolf tribe like her twin brother. was even mistaken the younger twin sister of her twin brother and also mistaken the younger twin daughter of Renton Michael and Mikoto Maria Thurwolf. and she is also the holder of the crystal of Wisdom Personality Lilly's personality was always been like her twin brother calm but for her she is known to be pleasant but yet happy. her calm and nice attitude. is some kind of that she is friendly and sometimes is respectful to those her twin brother follows worthy. Well spoken and somewhat peaceful yet a quite type. she is very shown being so collected and even yet quite friendly. but she once busted in tears when Sharona "killed" her twin brother when she was sad. but its unknown if she and her twin brother share the same personality Relationships like her twin brother. Lilly has encountered many different people throughout her life, ranging from her family, her friends and allies, to bad rivals and enemies. Her interactions with these people have lead to some strong bonds and rivalries being formed. Some of these friendships have been ongoing since her childhood, while others have only developed during her childhood. Lilly has not shown many romantic feelings towards to no one Character Relationships *Twin Daughter To Mikoto Maria Thurwolf and Renton Michael Thurwolf I *Twin sister to Eliskuya Michael *"''Big" Sister to Millie Marson *Half-Sister to Rena Scheris Tearson *Was killed but healed thanks to her twin brother's Ex-Girlfriend *Niece and Goddaughter to Christopher Tearson *Close Friend and to her twin brother's ex-girlfriend Nao Juliet Ōtoribashi *infected with a deadly parasite by Sharona De Vil Rhodes *holds a big grudge against on Sharona De Vil Rhodes for "killing" her twin brother *Made a Promise to her twin brother, if he well save her from danger and it was later fulfilled Appearance she had short dark cyan green hair with she has two long tufts with her atlantean elf ears showing. she has black eyes under her glasses. do in fact. without her spectacles she seems She suffers from extreme myopia in her eyes (without her spectacles, she's blind).she is noted by others that she is Identical to her twin brother in someways without her spectacles Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip when she got older she now wears dark coral brown School shoes with white stockings and a pleated checkered skirt with a dark brown sweater-vest with long sleeves. Abilities and Powers Shamanic Techniques Mind Reading: like her twin brother, This is the ability to read the minds of others. Whilst in some ways a useful ability, it is incredibly hard to control, with the end result that Lilly was constantly inundated with the thoughts of those surrounding her. Weapon :See More: Tears Of Angel's Blade Guardian Ghost See More: Faeria History Early Past and Early Childhood she was a member of the eastern Thurwolf family when it was one of the Greatest Households. Little is known about her past she was born December 2nd to Renton Michael Thurwolf I. and Mikoto Maria Thurwolf. she spent most of her early childhood living with her mom,dad,her twin brother and half sister. meanwhile their father left the family for unknown reasons. meanwhile her grandmother. who helped her in ways of shamanic. For the most part, her childhood she was rather regularly outcast by her grandmother because of her shamanic powers so she spends most of her time listening to the sounds of the wind with her twin brother. However. she always envisioned better life for herself along with her twin sister. This became her motivation to become a librarian. her ambitions to become librarian began at age four. when her grandmother told her of the books and she began that she saw the possibility of life and from that day. she decided to become librarian soon after she started school at a young age. she soon stop training with her twin brother. to go to private school Lucca's Orphanage the follow mouth has past by she and her twin brother were soon reminded by their grandmother of their mother's death. and was soon later taking to Truce and was later Adopted by Lucca Ashtear. who Adopted her along with their baby sister. soon after she was adopted by lucca. she and her twin brother was later meet with a brainwashed Ellie Elwood then later Sharona De Vil Rhodes. who reminded them who "killed" their mother. she reminded the twins.after she left. later doing the night she was she later kidnapped by Sharona de vil rhodes. used as bait for her twin brother to save her. The Death of her twin brother at Barrel Volcano soon after being kidnapped by Sharona De Vil Rhodes, she later watched in horror of her twin brother being beaten up and almost killed and was trying to help her twin brother up from the edge of the volcano but Sharona pushed her out the way and she later watched her brother being kicked off a the edge of the volcano at barrel volcano by Sharona. she prayed for her twin brother's safe return but she was later infected with a deadly parasite to leave her unconscious for awhile. however she was However separated with her twin brother, yet she believed her was dead. Alliance with Sharona Present Time Character Trivia *like her twin brother being right handed. she is left handed. *she is the only person to know about alternate personality's of her twin brother and knows to cure them References External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Shaman Category:Thurwolf Family Member